Outside looking in
by Forbiddensoul562
Summary: Sequel to "Demon within." Hiei is allowed back to the human world but like Yusuke was he is a ghost. Now he is left to watch over Ash and the others without their knoledge. If you haven't read the first one don't read this u will be confused.
1. Back again sort of

Hello everyone sorry it took longer then I originally thought to update this. Well I finally did so let's get on to the story!

I'm not putting reviewers on this because I'm treating this like a new story and since this IS the first chapter I don't want to put reviewers but as always I thank everyone that DID review to me

Outside looking in

Chapter 1 I'm back

It had only been four days since the death of Hiei. But for the gang it felt more like four years.

Although everyone knew and understood that it was hardest for Ash.

Now though they only saw her on the outside. It had become unwelcomingly silent at the temple. Ash's days had become meaningless, she woke up, went to school, came home, and did her training.

She had been recently continuing her training but this time it was always by herself. When everyone asked about why she did it she would tell them just because she wanted to.

But in her mind she knew she was doing it because she thought it was the least she could do to repay Hiei for everything he had done. She could get herself were she wasn't unstable anymore and know Hiei had taught her how to do it.

Spirit World

"Oh I hate seeing them all this way." Koenma said holding his head from behind his desk.

"I can't take this anymore." He switched off the screen in which he had been watching the temple.

"Botan." He said pushing a blue button.

"Yes Koenma sir?" She asked

"Bring Hiei to my office now." He ordered concocting the plan in his mind.

"Yes sir." Then the sound box switched off and Koenma was left to wait.

Bout three minutes later Botan walked in threw the large doors with Hiei's spirit closely behind.

"Hello Hiei." Koenma said.

"What do you want Koenma?" Hiei's eyes held sadness, fear, and longing in the crimson orbs.

"I'm going to give you something Hiei." He just looked at the ruler showing he was confused.

"Your freedom," still nothing from the fire demons spirit.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Hiei finally asked.

"I'm sending you back to the human world." Hiei lifted his head to show Koenma had gotten his attention.

"Although there are conditions." Wherever there were ups there was always downs and Hiei was not surprised that there were conditions.

"Do you remember when Yusuke died he was left in the human world as a ghost? Well that's what I'm doing to you." Hiei rolled his eyes as Koenma explained.

"So you're sending me back just so I can watch them without their knowledge?"

"Maybe."

Hiei's P.O.V

Note to self: Thank Koenma before killing him.

Normal P.O.V

"Ok now time for you to go." Koenma pushed a yellow button on his desk and a portal appeared underneath him swallowing him up instantly.

The next thing he knew he was floating above the temple looking down. He floated down and threw the house wall to find Yusuke sitting on the couch watching the T.V

'I bet he's skipping that thing him and Kurama call school.' (Ok just by writing that I got an idea for the third chapter! Can anyone guess?)

"Yusuke." He said earning no reply from him.

"Yusuke!" Hiei said getting aggravated.

'So this is what it feels like to be ignored.' He thought walking down the hall and thinking how normal he felt just by doing this.

Peering inside each room he looked around just memorizing what was in each of them.

Although when he opened one door his eyes literally widened at what was inside it.

A/N: Can anyone guess what's in that room? Make a guess even if you don't know just for fun. Also read the next chapter to find out if you were right or not.


	2. What is this and what would you do?

Hello everyone i'm making this short because i want to get onto the story. But first i have to tell you all i was SO surprised that nobody figured out what was in the room! I thought it was a dead give a way and you all would figure it out instantly but whatever im glad some of you actually guessed!

Chapter 2 What is this

Hiei slowly walked into the room astounded by what he saw. Him, it was him; his own body lay in a bed on the other side of the room.

(I said it before but i will say it again i CAN'T believe knowone got that! Well now what do you think? I would slap myself for not getting that lol!)

He walked over and looked at himself. He looked more like he was asleep rather then being dead. And for once in his life he really looked at peace.

Hiei sat down in front of the bed and just starred trying to figure some of these questions out.

WITH KURAMA AND ASH

Kurama and Ash walked home from school in silence each caught up in there own thoughts. "Ash." Kurama asked looking at her.

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if... Hiei came back?" Kurama asked as something felt all to familiar and he had a theory of why.

"I don't know i never really thought about it considering it doesn't seem possible." "What would you do?" She asked.

"I also don't know but it wouldn't say it was impossible." Kurama thought of Yusuke'sold situation; they continued on in silence.

When they got to the temple Ash anounced that she was going to train and with that she went into the woods.

Kurama went into the house, "Yusuke! Did you skip school again?" Kurama asked putting his stuff down.

"Yeah but it was boring so i came here." He explained getting a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey were's Ash?" Yusuke asked looking out the window.

"Training where else? I have to go check on something." Kurama anounced going down the hall.

'Now where is it coming from?' Kurama asked deciding on a door near the end of the hall.

He opened the door and peered inside.

"Hiei!" Kurama almost shouted his eyes getting huge as he came all the way in and shut the door. Hiei stayed still seeing if Kurama was talking about something other then himself. He was a ghost no one could see him.

But his look didn't go anywhere it stayed right on him.

A/N: That's all im putting for right now send your reviews and i will get to the next chapter!


	3. To be seen right threw

Hey everyone I am FOR ONCE keeping this short and going to get RIGHT to the chapter and reviewers!

I got reviews but I am SO upset right now I had the WHOLE thing done perfectly and it DELETED IT! I had Hiei exactly how I wanted and No it all had to get deleted!

Chapter 3: to be seen right threw.

"Hiei how did… How did you? Get back?" Kurama asked still astounded by Hiei's form in the human world to begin with.

"Hn, Koenma sent me back here."

"Why?" Kurama asked although he was glad to have his friend back.

"Because he hated seeing all of you so upset over nothing." Hiei explained remembering how he had looked on from Koenma and heard what had happened.

"Now my turn to ask the stupid questions." Kurama sighed at Hiei's sarcasm this was defiantly the real Hiei.

"Why is it that you can see me?" Hiei asked

"I don't know I guess being a fox and having keener senses then even the strongest S class demon it allowed me to sense your presence therefore bringing you into my vision." Hiei blinked one at Kurama.

"Okay that makes some sense." Hiei said looking down.

"What's wrong Hiei?"

"I'll never get to do what I wanted." He said moving his eyes away.

"What did you want to do?" Kurama asked

He smirked before answering, "I guess I can tell you what I wanted to do since I'm dead and even if you DID tell anyone they would think you were crazy; not that you're not." Kurama hit him in the back of the head. "Just tell me." He said in a playful type way.

"I wanted to be able to love my mate."

"Well technically Hiei Ash isn't your mate until you mark her." Kurama stated.

"Exactly I never got to mark her as mine that was something I wanted to do. I wanted to be able to love someone for once. I wanted to at least show her the Makai so she would understand what it felt like to live with demons instead of these humans. I wanted to fall asleep every night with her gazing up into the night sky." He finished his longing ness poring out of each word.

"I feel bad now like I always have that you won't be able to. But at least you can be near her even if she doesn't know it." Kurama stated.

Hiei's head came back up and looked into Kurama's eyes sorrow hidden well but not quite well enough for the fox to notice.

"It doesn't matter if I'm there or not her feelings will always be. How has she been anyway?" Hiei asked expecting nothing but the truth.

"It's hard to really say since she barely even lives in the temple anymore. She spends all her time training."

"Figures." He stood up and headed for the door Kurama following close behind.

"I think she's affected by what you told her before you died right there." Kurama guessed stopping Hiei in his tracks and making him turn slightly.

"What did I say?"

"I didn't think you would remember you told her that she was beautiful then you just died." Kurama said revisiting the pained memory.

"Why did I say that?"

"Let's go find her then I think you will understand." Kurama said opening the door.

But when they did they were both met with something that confused Hiei and made Kurama's eyes widen.

A/N: **Ok I'm giving everyone another chance FIRST guess at who or what they find when they open the door.**

**NEXT I need everyone to go BACK to my story and find out what color Ash's eyes and hair were so I can write the next chapter. If you want to guess at why Hiei told her that please feel free to I encourage you all to!**

**PLEASE R&R AND ANSWER MY QUESTIONS AND REQUESTS! YOU WILL BE PRAISED FOR DOING SO!**


	4. I want out

Hello everyone ok I have two ideas for this new chapter courtesy of one of my reviews! Now onto the story!

Chapter 4 I want out.

In the doorway stood Kianna (Did I not say that she was taken back with them?) A half concerned and half worried look was on her face.

"Kurama why is she here? She was the enemy." Hiei said looking directly at Kianna. 'I couldn't leave her when she wasn't even dead.' He mentally said back.

"Kurama what are you doing in there what is Ash came in and saw you? You know how she has been these days I fear she has become very unstable mentally." Kianna stated pulling Kurama out of the doorway and closing the door.

"I'm sorry Kianna it's just… hard. I think I will go find Ash now." He explained forcing a depressed look that quickly softened Kianna's look.

"I understand how hard it is koi. Ok but be careful she has been acting different every day." With that she smiled and started off.

"Did she say Koi? Kurama are you both-."

Kurama chucked. "Yes we both fell in love at first sight and after I revived her she admitted her feelings and I did as well. Drama I have to admit but it is well worth it."

"Hn," he stopped sensing the sudden change in energy.

"Her energy it's changed." He explained floating up and toward the living room. The new ability gave Hiei a faster way to travel and he was highly enjoying it.

'What do you mean?' Kurama mentally called out going threw the now empty living room and out the front door where Hiei floated waiting for him.

"I'm not sure just knowing her it's just changed dramatically let's go!" He said going down the stairs instantly.

'Hold on I can't go as fast as you can!'

FOREST

They finally reached the spot were her energy had stopped. When they came into the clearing Hiei widened his eyes.

She knelt down on her knees. A blade was drawn to her wrists and her face was hidden from view by her hair.

"I can't let her do that!" Hiei said flittering from view and in front of her in the same kneeling position.

She didn't look up she didn't even seem to notice him and when reality hit him that she couldn't see him as Kurama could his anger filled him to the maximum.

But when she finally opened her eyes slowly he saw something that drained him of every feeling he had.

Her once blue eyes were now replaced with black. (There are still the white parts.) And her hair had those red streaks in them.

He didn't understand why but somehow she must have permanently changed herself into her fire-demon side.

Dried spots were tears had run down her face still remained visible and he realized how much he had killed her when he had allowed himself to die.

He tried to slap her to stop her from doing something both of them would regret but his hand went right threw her.

"Stop her!" Hiei said pain emitting from his voice.

Instantly Kurama went forward and slapped the blade from her hand bringing her back to reality.

"Kurama." She looked up at him.

"Ash you can't do that." He said trying to act as convincing as he could knowing Hiei would defiantly kill him for allowing his love to kill herself.

"Why Kurama? Why can't I just die now and be once again with Hiei I have nothing here now." She explained lowering her head.

Kurama looked over at Hiei and he now held nothing on his face, no sadness, no fear, not even that distant longing ness to be alive once more. It was once again that solid face that he had before he met Ash.

"Well then what would Hiei think of you resorting to killing yourself?" He finally asked.

Her eyes twitched under her closed eyelids and tears spread down her face. "I don't know what I can do anymore I have lost my light." (I'm sorry I was watching that YYH episode with Yomi in it and it just sounded right.)

"I understand your pain but you can't do things like that. What would happen if Hiei was watching you; right now; and he saw what you were doing?" His point was proven threw that and all three of them knew it.

"I'm sorry Kurama but thanks. I'm going to uh… go." She wiped her eyes and put on a smile then walked towards the temple.

"I wouldn't mess with her for a while." Hiei said walking over and keeping his eyes on his meant-to-be-mate.

'I won't but I don't know if you-.' He stopped as he realized Hiei was no longer next to him.

He let out a sigh and decided he would take a walk and let the two of them have there alone time.

TEMPLE

"Thanks for making me feel better Kianna I'm going to go think for a while." Ash said after talking to Kianna for a moment then going down the hall.

Hiei followed her from behind and was surprised to see her go into the closed door where his body laid.

He went in with her and watched as she closed the door behind her. Taking a seat on the window-seat he observed her motions.

She sat on the floor on the side of the bed just staring at him longingly. 'I wonder what she's thinking?' Hiei thought after a while.

He just looked at her; he could do it all day she held so much energy, emotion, and happiness behind those solid eyes.

He wanted to come back so much or to at least let her know somehow that he was there with her.

Then something clicked in his mind and he remembered overhearing Yusuke explaining how he had contacted Kayko and Kuwabara in their dreams to tell them things when he was dead.

As he thought of it a plan formed in his mind and soon he had it all figured out all he had to do was wait for nightfall.

A/N: THAT SOOOOOO SUCKED! That chapter sucked! I don't feel strong about it but I'll leave the reviewing to all of you to decide! Also please send your idea's for what you want to happen when Hiei contacts Ash and I WILL add it and you WILL be credited for the idea!


	5. This dream you have

Hello let's update this quickly now! Ok now I'm at 5! Let's get on with the reviewers and then the story!

Chapter 5: This dream you have

The night fell suddenly; silence filled the night air everything came to a sudden stop for the night.

Hiei sat on his usual tree looking up at the night sky as the clear full moon shown light right threw him hitting the very branch he sat on.

"Now I know." He said putting his had threw the moonlight and receiving nothing but the light going threw his arm.

"Now I know what it's like to be a mist of nothing." He said to no one in particular even though he knew Kurama sat under the tree over hearing him.

He sighed for the hundredth time and this time it got to Hiei. He wiped out his Katana and jumped down silently putting the blade to Kurama's throat barely with Kurama noticing.

"Are you going to carry out your plan or kill me?" He said his eyes remaining shut. When no answer came from Hiei Kurama pointed up towards Ash's drawn back window.

She slowly got into bed and then she was gone from sight but in a matter of minutes she would be asleep and Hiei's time would come to send his message out.

"Stupid fox I'll kill you later." He promised sheathing his Katana and flying up to her window.

He didn't wait for anything just went threw the wall and into the room.

"And so it begins." Kurama said silently watching for anything. When nothing happened he shut his eyes again a smirk plastered on his face.

ROOM

Hiei's P.O.V

I was in the room but somehow I still felt Kurama's piercing stare. He could always get people and demons to do what he wanted with those green eyes and the gold ones as well.

He just had a way of doing that; it was one of the many qualities I despised in him.

I went over to Ash's bed and tried to remember how Yusuke said he did it. Hm?

I guess he said it was direct touch allowed him to do it sense people were more susceptible to the spirits when they were asleep.

(I know this isn't how it really happened or it might I'm REALLY fuzzy on the early season if ANYONE wants to fill me in but I'm just going to do it like this for now.)

I touched her hand and it instantly went right threw her; I hated this I couldn't even touch her; or anyone at that matter.

Although when I finally decided what I was going to say I went into her new dream that I had created.

DREAM

I had created a hill in the night sky like the one I had been sitting in only moments before. A strong breeze blew threw the tall grass.

I had gotten that part from a memory I had had with someone in the Makai.

I liked the setting and had stayed there for over a year just taking everything in and for once feeling calm and putting my pain and tortured soul to rest; if only for a while.

She stood in front of me her hair blowing to one side with the wind. It was obvious from the energy she was releasing that she was either frightened, confused or both.

"Ash." I said making myself noticed. She turned suddenly and her eyes widened at my being there.

"Hiei?" She said walking closer to me.

"I needed to contact you." I said making sure my face was completely emotionless hey at least I knew HOW to contact her in case anything went wrong. (Foreshadowing!)

"Why? How is it that you're here am I doing this?" She was becoming panicky maybe I made this scenery a little to intense.

"I'm making this but I needed to tell you to never try suicide again I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die on my account." I explained already wondering what her response would be.

"How did you-."

"I saw it, saw it all." I said wondering now if it was ok for my to tell her that I can be with her even in the daytime.

"I'm sorry Hiei, so sorry." She lowered her head in shame. I hated it she shouldn't and I wouldn't allow it.

That was one thing I had failed to teach her with training. Never bow your head to anyone especially not to me.

"Don't bow your head just don't do it again. I'll be watching you." I turned to leave and go back to the way things were meant to be anymore of this and I would defiantly burst.

"Where are you going?" She called after me.

"Its time I leave I now know we can never be."

"N-no will I see you again?"

I stopped and thought about the question. Would I? It wasn't for me to know and honestly I didn't want to think about it either.

"I don't know if it is needed probably."

"Can I ask you a question… so I know… just incase I really do never see you again?" She asked and from her voice I knew she was becoming upset. I hated seeing her upset especially when I caused it.

"Yes." I said turning to her.

"When Ryu killed my Dad… where were you all those days before?" She asked. Such a random question could only come from her at this type of time but I would stand by my rights.

"That's for me to know… and you to never find out." I turned and walked away ending the dream completely.

I looked at her form as I returned to the dark bedroom and withdrew my hand from hers.

I looked at her once more and started off. This was the way it was meant to be.

Everyday of my life I wished for my life to just end so I wouldn't have to carry the weight of the Forbidden Child on my shoulders.

Now that it has happened I somewhat wished I were still alive. I was useless to the world in every way.

I would cause nothing but pain being unable to love and all I now knew I would never be a right match for Ash she deserved much more then my black soul could ever give.

A/N: Ok I LOVED that chapter I thought it was SOOO emotional and now our perfect couple has broken up not officially but to Hiei's mind they have how sad!


	6. Your talk of my death

Hello I WILL do reviewers this time because I have SERIOUSLY been slacking lately!

Chapter 6 I know realities death.

Hiei's P.O.V

She sat up suddenly gasping for breath as she looked around the room and like the moonlight right threw me.

While she just looked at one place I went over and put my hand right on her cheek if I went any further it would have went right threw her face.

I had broken our love to each other but it could never be she could never be happy and I knew this well. And if she wasn't happy then neither was I.

I went out of the room threw the way I came in, flittered to the branch I had originally been sitting on.

"How did it go?" Kurama asked as I shut my eyes and leaned on the tree.

"I ended it."

I knew he was looking up at me and when nothing came from him I went on describing why I had done what I did.

"She could be happier with someone else; not me. I have gotten what I wanted but now she must suffer for it. A life of suffering is not a life at all I ended it and I don't regret it." That was a lie and I knew it but I would die a thousand deaths before I admitted it.

"You don't mean that Hiei and I know you don't. You still love Ash and she will always love you.

By ending your love with her you have made her suffer even more. You are helping her none by ending something she treasured and making her think you now hate her for unknown reasons." I hate when he's right.

"What else was I supposed to do?"

"Not tell her that; you have added a lot more pain then there has to be. I think you should apologize."

"Why don't you do it if you're so strong willed on that?" I asked looking down. (Now that I reread this that does sound like something Hiei would really say.)

Just then the front door opened and Ash came out looking around probably for Kurama.

"What would you like me to tell her?" He asked softly looking down to make it look like he had been dosing off.

"I don't know but don't reveal anything unwanted." Kurama knew exactly what Hiei was talking about and even though he didn't know what he was going to say to Ash he knew what not to tell her that might be difficult.

"I know." He responded putting his head down like he was asleep.

"Kurama?" Ash said going over to him.

"Ash? What are you doing out here so late at night?" Kurama asked looking up at her and trying to act confused even though if you knew him as long as I had it was easy to see he was faking it.

Ash being the way she was didn't pick up on this and just sat down next to him.

"I was contacted by Hiei just now and it was odd." She explained as I listened I started wondering if I should really be hearing this.

"In what way?"

"He said that he made the settings we were in, that and the way he spoke it just… didn't seem like him it sounded like before when I had just met him and he barely said two words to me."

"What kind of settings did he make? And what did he tell you that was so disturbing to you?"

Normal P.O.V

Kurama inconspicuously looked up and found Hiei glaring at him from above.

"It was like this type of night on a hill a strong wind blew threw it the whole time. But I felt like I was on a different planet not just in a dream. And he told me never to try suicide again and that we could never be."

Kurama thought this sounded familiar when it snapped. 'Hiei you used a vision from the Makai as your setting?' He telepathically asked.

'Yes.'

Kurama shook his head.

"Yes that was a vision of a hill in the Makai Hiei used, I don't quite know what to tell you about his words he has always been resistant to anything positive in a way."

He paused trying to think of the right words to say to make it clear for Ash and how to say the right thing do he can keep his head after she left.

Finally he decided on what to say; it would probably cost him a katana to his throat again but it had to be said it might actually help with the two's situation.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that Hiei just wants what he thinks would make you happy. In another example his sister if she's not happy then he's not happy he would give his own life or anything else it cost's to make her happy or to make sure she was safe."

"He may seem rough on the outside but he is just trying to make you happy and sometimes that is harder for him to express, don't take it to heart Ash just wait and see what will happen."

(Wow that was a long thing he said but it DID get the point across.)

Ash thought about it, "Hiei has a sister; wow I wonder what she looks like and what her personality is." She thought not realizing she had said it allowed.

"Yes he does surprisingly enough she has a personality completely opposite of Hiei." Kurama said not even daring to look at Hiei

Hiei's P.O.V

Ash smiled a smile that had become rare for anyone to see since my death or so I hear from Koenma. She was finally learning how to be happy even though I was dead and she was finally moving on.

Good I wasn't worth mourning over anyways.

A/N: I think I made this long enough! Anyway please review and I will update the next chapter!

IMPORTANT READ: Also I might come up with a new story well not really it's a chapter that was meant to go into the other portion of the story but Stantonluver and me didn't come up with it till last night.

I don't know if it was on this story or something else but remember when I made Hiei have that Pop tart issue? Yeah well I'm going to do it again only THIS time he is REALLY going to kill it like with his katana; or worse!

Please review and tell me if you want me to put that as a chapter even though it would be complete humor! If so I will put the information of it on my next chapter!

4


	7. Devistated

Hello my fine reviewers! Ok I got some idea's for this chapter but it will be hard to make them all fit together right. But if I get it threw right it should be awesome!

Reviewers:

Kevaiss: I'm glad you are still reading! Please review it when you're finished I can't wait to hear what you say!

Sadandlonely: Thanks lol

Rokosho-13: Thanks a lot you gave me an idea for this chapter!

HieiFan666: Maybe, their relationship is going to be up and down a lot. But when he does go talk to her it will be emotional; promise!

Ok it's been a while since I've listed my reviewers but I'm glad I did for some unknown reason lol.

Ok well here's your chapter!

Chapter 7 Devistated

(Also in my Fav. Authors list is KurayameHikari well everyone go and review her story for one thing it's origonal but it's VERY good! So please go read and review her story me and her would REALLY apprieciate it!)

Ash got up and went back to bed and Hiei could feel her reassurance. Silently though he went down the tree and sat next to Kurama.

"That was clever bringing Yukina into this." He said giving the fox a glare of death.

"Oh that's what I meant to tell you, Yukina knows Hiei." Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama took extra measures to remember the look on Hiei's face.

"What! How!" He asked about ready to take of Kurama's head for the second time that night.

"Yes we decided it would be best to tell her since you died so she wouldn't continue looking for something that would never be found."

Hiei hung his head slightly thinking about how they told her and how she took it she had always been very fragile with what people said; just like him. (HA I used that once before!)

"How did she take it?"

"Do you want the truth or what I want to tell you?"

"The truth."

"I don't think you can handle the truth Hiei."

"Just tell me the truth fox!" Hiei growled.

"After thinking about it for a moment it all made sense to her and she went and cried to Kuwabara very hard. Like Ash she hasn't smiled since we told her. She was completely devastated by the loss of her brother."

Hiei closed his eyes at the information it was clear to him now even more then ever. He always knew it but he had tried to deny it and ignore the thought.

But know after breaking his own younger sisters heart it was clear and it couldn't be ignored… He always made people upset for one reason or another.

"Why do I cause people such sadness Kurama?"

"You don't." Kurama knew this question would come around sometime and he had prepared himself with a response to it. (Now doesn't that sound like something Kurama would do?)

"You don't try to at least and I know you don't their sadness just shows how much they cared about you."

"That seems more like a paradox fox. I'll be back in the morning." Hiei started to fly up when Kurama's words stopped him.

"Do you want to go watch Ash train tomorrow?"

"Yes how bad is she?" He had to smirk at that.

"It's hard to really tell you should know when you see her you are the fire apparition." Kurama got up and started towards the house.

Hiei could only wonder what the next day would hold in store for him. Before flying off he went over to Ash's window and looked at her now asleep.

Dried streams were now visible on her cheeks showing that she had been crying. HE watched her for a moment thinking about what he could do.

He finally decided he would sleep and let the thoughts come to him tomorrow.

A/N: I know that was short but if I didn't make it like that it would become like 15 pages or something lol. Well that wouldn't be bad for you awesome reviewers but it would be bad for me that has to write it and make it as descriptive/emotional as possible.

Whatever I'll get to writing it ASAP if you guys review this story!


	8. Training

Hello everyone I'm sure you are waiting for this chapter but I have to say it's been hard to find things to write about now that Ryu's been taken care of and everything so I'm looking to all of you for ideas please send some or at least one!

Reviewers:

Sadandlonely: Of coarse he might I haven't decided but from the ending… wait that would spoil a good ending never mind!

Ok now onto the chapter.

Chapter 8: Training.

Hiei was awoken by the sound of Kurama calling his name mentally. He opened his eyes and looked down from his perch on the roof.

"Are you ready to go see Ash train?" Kurama asked. Remembering the incidents from the night before he flew down beside Kurama and asked, "Did she leave already?"

"Yes she usually spends all her free time training."

"Do you watch her?"

Hiei thought he understood what was probably happening to her, her being a fire demon and all he wouldn't be surprised if he were correct.

"Sometimes." The two started to walk off.

"Could she surpass you or me?"

"She could never beat you, me, or Yusuke the way she is now. Kuwabara maybe. Although she could put up a heck of a fight."

Kurama wasn't vivid enough in his description to answer Hiei's mental question but just by watching her he would be able to find out and have Kurama stop her if it was necessary.

As the two walked on Hiei's sensitive ears picked up the sound of her releasing attacks and sensed her releasing an amount of energy; more then would normally be needed to make a simple attack.

Then again he wasn't close enough to tell what kind ok attack she had done. But as far as he knew she had not learned to mask her own energy; something that one-day could lead to her downfall.

"Has she learned to mask her energy at all?" Hiei finally asked looking at Kurama again.

"Not at all." He looked at Hiei. "I know it's something that needs to be learned but when I offered to help she refused it."

"She's stubborn she'll never learn anything if she turns everyone away." Hiei explained looking back ahead of them.

"Hiei can I tell you something?" He didn't wait for a response he just went on.

"You're acting like when you just met her and you didn't care who, or what she was and whether she lived or died."

Hiei faltered with the statement for a moment finding the right words and realizing that Kurama was right.

"I try not to live in the past; what's done is done."

"Yes you try but you fail miserably and you have never lived by that." Kurama said. To Hiei it seemed like every time he put up a wall Kurama would just tear it down with his words.

They entered the place next to were Ash trained.

They decided it would be best to let Hiei examine her abilities and have Kurama wait in the dense area until after so Ash was at her usual and wouldn't stop for a disruption.

Hiei walked out to were she was and started his examination, explaining her odd movements more closely for Kurama who mentally noted on it all.

"She's not holding back at all, if anything she's pressing herself to and beyond her normal limits. It's all coming from aggression towards something."

Kurama had to mentally slap himself to keep from laughing; Hiei really couldn't see it.

'Maybe towards you?' Hiei glared in his direction and looked back at her as a stream of fire flowed from her outstretched hands.

Stopping them suddenly she slapped her hands together and pushed do hard her fingers were white. "Hn, I knew it."

'What?'

(Just so you know here is were you find out how Ash is unstable.)

Hiei thought, "How can I put this in a way your fox/human mind will understand?" Hiei quickly probed Kurama's thoughts and found the perfect way example.

(If this is wrong I'm sorry I sleep during science and didn't exactly memorize a lot of this information!)

"It's like a series circuit. When it's unconnected energy flows out unable to stop it pr control it. That's Ash when her hands aren't together." He paused.

"When they are together the circuit is connected again and energy flows threw out it."

'So you're saying energy is running threw her without control?' Kurama mentally asked.

"Exactly that is how she is unstable. Unlike most demons fire demons bear two types of energy. One for power and one just from the fire it is a lot more to control then just having one."

"If this is left the way it is she will surly die from it but there is no way of telling when it all depends on how strong her energy is at it's core." This was the new issue for the two to control.

'I never realized fire demons were so complex to understand. So what are we going to do about it?'

Hiei either didn't hear him somehow or was trying to figure that out himself.

"Fine, I'll contact her tonight." He started to walk away Kurama silently followed still telepathically asking, 'Why are you so hesitant about contacting her?'

"I don't know." Kurama looked down at his small friend deciding he wouldn't press for an answer.

A/N: Ok I'm leaving it there so the next chapter can be about him contacting her and stuff like that. Please review!

3


	9. Scars of past love

Hey everyone sorry it took so long to write this I've been busy with anonymous things lol. Anyway it's the last week of school tomorrow and I cry because of it. I'm not one of those nerds who love school but some of my friends are moving and it won't be fun without them around! Ok I'll shut up and get on with the story.

Reviewers:

Starfall88

HieiFan666

Tsume-Hiei Luver

Chapter 9: Then night fall

(By the way i'm sorry i didn't update this earlier. STUPID FINALS!)

The night came and Hiei found himself in the same situation as the night before. He floated just outside Ash's window and thought of what he would say and how to act.

Looking back down Kurama waved him to go in. He sighed knowing there was no way around it and went in.

Repeating the process of the previous night the two of them found themselves in new scenery.

This time it was daytime; on a cliff overlooking everything in the area. Ash looked out amazed at how far she could see then looked back and once again saw Hiei.

"Hiei, I didn't think you would be back so soon." She admitted walking over to him. HE stood there thinking up any answer he could.

"Your training I see." He said breaking into the point of the matter.

She stopped amazed at him; how did he know about her training? "Yes… I am."

"You're going to kill yourself if you don't let people like Kurama help you."

"And how would you know?" She asked so sure of herself.

"I saw the way you were training, and felt how much energy you released with each attack. You are going to kill yourself if you don't learn how to control your energy."

Ash thought it made sense she had been feeling lately like she was doing something wrong. Hiei telling her this just confirmed her feelings.

"Then what should I do?"

"Like I said… let Kurama help you. You might be surprised at how much he really can help you." This had actually been easier then Hiei had originally thought. But what needed to be said was said and he could go back to watching her.

Turning to leave this dream in which he had created Ash's voice stalled him, "How did you know?"

He thought of what to say he was now caught in a trap of how to get himself out. Mystery and confusion was his answer.

"I just did."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." He turned fully around and looked upon her pained face. "Do you hate me?"

"No, never." That was a easy question.

"Then why did you act like it?"

"What?"

"Last night you said we could never be… why? Did I do something wrong?"

Hiei's P.O.V

She lowered her head and it was obvious now what Kurama had said was true. I had not eased her suffering but had made it larger.

"First don't bow your head, not to anyone… especially… not to me." I repeated the things I had thought last night and she lifted her head revealing her large eyes tears threatening to fall at any moment.

"Second… I have realized we can never be I'm gone and you're still living. As much as I hate to admit it you could be happier with someone else. You deserve to be."

"But I don't want someone else it wouldn't be the same. You provided me with my life Hiei. You showed me that when things are bad it could always become better. I can't and won't find someone else."

At least she was devoted to her own cause; she would fight for it no matter what; that was always something good.

"Then don't I don't really care either way I'm fine with it. You just need to be happy. You need to stop living in the past and focus on what will happen in the future and make something worth being happy for."

I didn't want to let her go, not by any chance; but if it would give her the chance to finally be happy and to move on then I would be willing to give her up.

"Then what about you? Why didn't you do that? Kurama and yourself have told me of your tortured soul and your past. Why don't you practice what you preach and just forget about what happened then… and look at what can happen."

I didn't answer and I honestly didn't want to. My past would always be something forced upon me and no matter how much they tell me to let go I couldn't… it was embedded in me for all eternity.

"I'm sorry… I'm just… not quite over the fact that I was the one responsible for this. It's a scar that will always remain with me." She fell to her knees and something forced me to walk over to her.

I bent down and lifted her head up.

"There is no one who does not carry scares on there heart. If there weresomeone in the world like that… they would be a shallow soul."

With that I ended the dream and returned to standing beside her bed. Only time could tell now if she would listen to my advice or continue to be stubborn.

A/N: Yes I know that's from Poltergeist Report and that I changed it a little bit but if I didn't it wouldn't have made as much sense. Anyway please review and I'll update ASAP!

Also i'm STILL looking for a Beta and if anyone wants to claim this story please review me or e-mail me saying so and i'llget back to you ASAP!


	10. Found out

Greetings all! Ok now I have forgotten to write down all my reviewers for this chapter so I'll have to skip it for this chapter! Anyway I'm sorry for that but let's get onto the chapter! IMPORTANT: Now I don't really have a lot of strong idea's for this story anymore so if everyone can please submit at least one I would be extremely happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH and… hm what else do people put in these annoying things? Whatever!

Chapter 10

Ash's eyes opened to the light streaming in threw her window. She sat up and held her head in one hand thinking deeply of what Hiei had told her the previous night.

How could Hiei know about what was going on here? How did he know that Kurama had once offered to help her train?

Unless… A thought went threw her mind and she instantly jumped up and got dressed in a pair of cream-colored cargo's and a blue t-shirt.

Going down the hall she didn't let the thought leave her mind.

As she had predicted Kurama was sitting outside under that familiar tree. She had to stop as something else went threw her mind.

Ash's P.O.V

For the last few days I have always found Kurama sitting under that one tree… the same Tree Hiei used to sleep in constantly.

There just had to be something going on that he failed to tell me I have noticed that he has been acting differently the last few days but I was never able to figure out why.

I walked over to him and he stood up smiling at me. "Good morning Ash." There was one way to figure out if something was going on.

"Train me." His smile only increased.

"Of coarse." HA I had him now!

"What's going on that you're not telling me?"

Hiei's P.O.V

I had returned earlier that morning and as always had kept close to the fox to see if Ash had taken my advice.

Sitting up in a tree I over heard the conversation going on below. "Of coarse." The fox said almost instantly.

"Fool!" I shouted down at him so much for the infamous Yoko Kurama who always thought three steps ahead! He had played right into one of Ash's little mind tricks and even I could see this.

Ash's P.O.V

I observed Kurama's actions as close as I could. Right after he said that his eyes started to drift up the tree.

I followed them but didn't see anything.

"What do you mean?" He finally asked returning to my eyes.

"Something is going on that you are holding from me and I want to know what it is! How is it that you new I was going to ask you to train me?"

He faltered a bit. "I just knew you would come around sometime." He was lying and it wasn't hard to tell.

"You're lying something is going on and I know it y sit under this exact tree every night… the tree Hiei used to reside in. And you've been acting very different. Please just tell me what's going on."

Kurama's P.O.V

She had me in her trap and now I understand why Hiei said that why hadn't I seen it?

'Should I tell her?' I telepathically asked.

"I don't know I'm not sure if the toddler would allow it." Hiei answered back. 'Fine I'll hold off.' He just nodded.

Normal P.O.V

"Nothing is going on Ash."

"Would you tell me if something was?"

"Yes."

Kurama's P.O.V

I was lying and I knew I was it hurt to of coarse but still I had to respect what Hiei wanted and still know my boundaries.

I wasn't to familiar with what Koenma wanted as far as who Hiei could tell so I figured it would be best to just keep quiet for a while.

A/N: I know very short but as I said before I NEED IDEA'S for what to put! I have left enough room to put anything in it so please just send me any idea's you have and I will find a way to incorporate them!


	11. The realization of what he did

Hey everyone I'm going to try and make this as long as possible! It might be hard because training scenes are hard for me to do. I read my favorite story Vixenous and I hope to get some much needed material for this chapter.

Now let's get onto the chapter!

**Tsume-Hiei luver:** You're the beta for this story right? Sorry I never wrote it down lol.

Chapter 11: Training barely.

Kurama, Ash and Hiei walked threw the forest to the clearing were they were to train for the day.

Each were thinking about different things.

Ash was thinking about what was going on with Kurama

Kurama was wondering how all of this was going to work out.

And Hiei was trying to think about how to train her first.

When they reached the clearing Ash didn't hesitate to ask the obvious question. "So, what are you going to teach me?" She moved out in front of Kurama and folded her arms over.

Hiei didn't exactly know how to do any of this. The fox wasn't a fire demon he couldn't show her how to do the attacks. Finally he figured out where he should start.

"How to channel your energy so you won't kill yourself." Hiei said.

"How to channel your energy so-." He caught himself before he said the last part knowing that would be a obvious 'Hiei' statement and he had to say things in his own words.

"So you won't have to be a circuit anymore." (I couldn't think of how to word it.)

"What?"

Kurama put his hands together the way she had before. "So you won't have to do this anymore. I'm not a fire demon so I don't know exact names."

She nodded in understanding then stopped and thought, "How did you know about that?"

"I've watched you before, now let's begin." She excepted the explanation.

"Teach her how to find her stability." Hiei said as Kurama sat down and Ash followed his actions. "Keep yourself open to reality so I can give you instruction once you've gotten there." Hiei explained sitting with them.

'Okay.' Kurama simply replied closing his eyes. Ash watched his actions closely waiting for further instructions.

"Close your eyes Ash. Empty your mind and think of your type."

"What?"

"Think of your type, fire in your case." Ash nodded and closed her eyes.

Tell her to concentrate on her stability." Hiei explained Kurama nodded knowing Ash wouldn't be able to see it.

"Concentrate on your stability you should see something most likely a flame." Ash remained silent.

"I see many flames everywhere."

"That's her insatiability."

"That is your insatiability." Kurama repeated.

Ash opened her eyes as did Kurama. "Now if you were stable with your powers there would be only one flame." He explained standing up. "We have to change that."

"How do I do that?" She seemed a little hesitant about all of this now.

"You have to concentrate on putting your energy in one place." 'You no Hiei that doesn't really answer the question.'

"Shut up I'm working on it."

"Ok concentrate on putting all your fire on the outside of you, so it surrounds you."

"Ok concentrate on putting all your fire on the outside of you, so it surrounds you." Kurama repeated.

Ash sighed, "Okay I trust you."

She started to concentrate and a strong wind picked up blowing her black hair around. (I think that's right.)

She instantly started to put her hands together. But Kurama grabbed her before they came together. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him.

"Try and do it without connecting your hands." She sighed and nodded trying again.

Once again the wind picked up and after a moment a orange flame was emitted from her, burning upwards but she was unaffected by it.

'What now?' Hiei was speechless for a moment, mesmerized by how right she looked surrounded in the flames.

"Bring it back in her mind, keep it whole and lock it within herself." He explained.

"Ash, now bring the power back into your mind. But keep it whole and lock it within yourself." Kurama said without recitation.

She didn't nod but the fact that the flame started to diminish proved that she had heard him.

Hiei soundlessly breathed a sound of relief it seemed it had been easier to make her stable then he had first thought.

The key word there is 'seemed'.

She winced once and the fire came back bolder then ever. Her fingers kept twitching a couple times a second and she winced quite often also.

"Tell her to put her hands together now!" Hiei almost shouted.

He had failed to mention that this part of the training was the most difficult and often people would become unable to use there body while the flame ragged on.

'You said that was wrong though.' Kurama questioned

"Just do it fox before I impale you on something!" Hiei ordered.

Kurama faltered but only for a moment. "Ash put your hands together. Control your energy like you normally do!"

"I… can't move." Her face scrunched up clearly showing that she was in pain.

"You have to put her hands together forcefully!" Hiei said pointing to her hands. Kurama nodded and instantly moved to grab her hands.

But once his own hands went threw the now thick flame he was instantly scorched yanking his hands back out.

'Hiei I can't it burns me.' Kurama said concern and worry filled his eyes to capacity.

Hiei starred from the fox to Ash knowing that if she was left in this condition she would surly by burned by her own energy.

"Dammit." With one movement he went over to her and grabbed a hold of her wrists.

The fire didn't burn him like it would for Kurama because he was a fire demon also.

He forced her hands up and together instantly the fire started to go back down and she started to return to normal.

Hiei just starred at her almost in a trance. Once again he was reminded of everything he would never be able to do with her. And he realized that someday he would have to leave her again.

But at that time he would never see her again, he would be gone, she had slipped through his fingers and there was nothing he could do about it.

Then to top it all off he had gone and destroyed their relationship and he realized that to her… there relationship was what had made her happy in the first place.

Unknown to him Ash had opened her eyes, she starred out for a moment before allowing her eyelids to fall again.

What had he done? How could he have done that? Looking upon her now as she breathed deeply strands of black hair falling in front of her face he saw the mistake of his actions.

He let go of her suddenly still caught up in his thoughts. Kurama stood away witnessing the whole thing and unable to decide which of his friends he should comfort first.

He picked Ash deciding to put some time off later to find out what was bothering his closest friend.

Hiei moved away and back to the trees blending in with the shadows enough to make him transparent as the moonlight had done.

His eyes were focused on the ground and for once in his life Kurama thought he saw fear, confusion, and understanding in Hiei's eyes.

He was brought back to the matter at hand when he heard Ash fall to her knees. "Ash are you okay?" He asked going over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes opened and she starred at Kurama, "Kurama I saw him." He looked at her obviously confused.

"What? Who?"

"Hiei I saw him he was right in front of me." Kurama's eyes widened for two reasons.

One so he could act surprised so Ash wouldn't get a suspicious again.

And two because he realized something, Hiei had touched her, before he could never touch anyone who couldn't see him. Then when she was in the fire he had held her wrists.

"He's here Kurama I think he's… watching over us or something?" She said her eyes moving from side to side thinking of the circumstances.

"Maybe he's your guardian angel now." Kurama said comfortingly help her to stand up.

"I think that was more then enough for today do you agree?" He asked as they started to walk back to the temple leaving Hiei to follow behind slowly.

Ash smiled and nodded Kurama took notice of how cheery she was now that she knew Hiei was there.

But he couldn't help wonder what she would think if she knew Hiei was always around her. Looking after her every move?

As they walked back Kurama looked back at Hiei and found he had regained his stone features but his sight was still transfixed with the ground. 'I wonder what's on his mind?' Kurama thought.

A/N: Ok well that was defiantly long as I wanted it to be! **I'M STILL TAKEING IDEA IF ANYONE WANTS TO SUBMIT ANY!**

**NEXT CHAPTER**

What's really bothering our little fire demon?

How will Kurama help?

What! Hiei's going back in her dreams again?

What's Kurama doing behind Hiei's back?

Will they finally be able to tell Ash what's been going on? (**if you can't tell next chapter will be long also.)**

Also I'm going to try and add a song to either the next chapter or the one after I just think it matches what I want to happen.

Also the song would be by Stain if people don't know who that is I gasp at you


	12. Talk with Koenma

Hey everyone ok now I decided I'm going to postpone what I had in mind till the next chapter so I can safely add on a song to it!

Anyway thanks to all my reviewers!

HieiFan666: Ok as much as I loved all your answers to the questions I didn't really intend for people to answer the questions. It was to show what was going to be in the next chapter. But since you were like the ONLY person who did that I'm going to continue posting that kind of preview and let people guess at what they thought was going to happen. Some of your answers were wrong although some of them were partly right though! Awesome! Thanks though!

Chapter 12: A talk with Koenma

Kurama made sure nothing was wrong with Ash and then went on his way assured by both his observations and her reassurance that she was fine.

He tried to pick up Hiei's ki which had become harder to find considering he was dead.

Finally he found him in Kurama's room but before he could open the door Kianna blocked his way. (Yes I have to bring her in some-what.)

"Hello Kianna." He said the look in her light green eyes said she meant business.

(Oh and if you have a hard time getting a picture of what she looks like think of Juri from the DT.)

"Don't give me that Koi, I know something's going on that your not telling me and I want to know what it is." She said firmly.

"Why would you think something was going on?" He asked softly.

Kurama's P.O.V

I didn't care how much she hurt me or how much Hiei did also I just couldn't keep something from my mate. (I did say they fell in love so they are officially mates!)

I couldn't even stay mad at her if I ever did it was just something that happened to me every time I looked at her.

"Because for the last few days you have been very distant I haven't known you very long but I know you're not one to be distant and every time you pass by me I start shuddering."

I tried not to show my surprise maybe she had figured it out on her own.

"When I was still being held by Ryu he kept a firm hold over my mind so I took on a bit of telepathy so maybe something… spiritual is going on here." She explained

She gently rubbed the spot where Ryu had put a device on her so he could have control over her mind.

I remembered clearly when we had gotten back the first thing I did was take off that device and heal the mark it made but unfortunately a scar still remained visible.

Normal P.O.V

Kurama took her hand and held it in his own, "Nothing is going on koi, don't worry about it." His voice was comforting but it did little to stifle her mind.

"If something were going on… would you tell me?" Her big green eyes looked up at him her hair falling in front of her eyes.

Kurama's P.O.V

That was it she gave me the look that always makes me break no matter what the circumstance is.

Normal P.O.V

"Hiei came back." He admitted knowing Hiei was going to kill him and Koenma most likely to.

Her eyes widened but she did nothing to move always favoring to stay in Kurama's hold no matter what was happening it seemed the only thing to calm her.

"What how?"

"Koenma brought him back a few days ago."

Kianna faltered a bit trying to make sense of the newly acquired information.

"So where is he?" Kurama didn't respond but opened the door into his room. He walked in and as expected Hiei sat on the windowsill.

His head was back against the wall his eyes shut as if he was sleeping. Kianna almost jumped telling Kurama she saw him.

This was interesting to him.

"O-oh my goodness." She walked over to him and just starred. Before she could try and touch him he picked up on her ki and snapped open his eyes.

His look was of pure confusion as he starred from Kianna to Kurama. "What's going on fox?" He asked

She backed up her eyes returning to normal.

"Kianna can see you also now Hiei." He explained taking a seat at his desk. Kianna just sat in the spot she was standing in.

"How is that possible?" Hiei asked getting up and moving to her. He gently touched her shoulder and found it didn't go threw her.

"She was held by Ryu so long some telepathy slipped into her genes and so know she is more aware of the supernatural." Kurama explained as he retook his seat.

"I don't mean to interrupt but does Ash know about your reappearance?"

Hiei glared daggers at her.

"Hiei be nice." (That sounds like something he would say.)

"No, all of you might be able to trust her but the last time I was alive she was still the enemy." Kianna cringed at his cold words.

"Hiei she means well really." Finally Hiei sighed.

'I don't favor you know that but I will put up with you since you somehow bring the kitsune joy.' He telepathically said to her.

"No koi, Ash doesn't know about Hiei's reappearance and you have to keep it this way we're not entirely sure if Koenma wants her to find out." Kurama explained.

"Ok I understand I will keep the secret; but if you don't I think I will take my leave for now." She said standing up and heading to the door.

When it was resealed Kurama began again, "Hiei what was bothering you earlier after Ash's incident?" Hiei remained silent for a moment not wanting to answer the question.

"When I held onto her I realized what I had done to her when communicating in her dreams. I don't know how I realized this but for some reason the knowledge just came to me."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Silence

"I know what I will do about it." Ina moment he disappeared from the room. Kurama let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding.

"And while you do that I have things I have to attend to also." Kurama said silently pulling out his communicator.

"Botan open up a portal to Koenma's office." Kurama ordered to the blue headed girl.

"Alrighty then" She said in her normal happy tone. "Why are you coming to see Koenma now?" She asked.

"I just need to talk to him about something." She nodded in sudden seriousness. "All right I understand."

As the screen went blank a black portal opened in the middle of Kurama's bedroom. He let out another breath hoping Hiei didn't find out what he was doing.

KOENMA'S OFFICE

"Hello Kurama what is it you wanted to talk about?" The little toddler asked from behind his desk.

"I wanted to know if there was any way you could bring Hiei back to life." Kurama explained closing his eyes and desperately praying he got a positive answer.

"There might be a way but I would need Hiei's approval and I doubt he would accept the consequences." Koenma sighed.

Kurama's head raised interested in what Koenma had to say, "What kind of consequences?"

LATER ON

Kurama understood now why Koenma said Hiei might not want to go threw with it. Even so he quickly went back to the human world and brought him to Koenma.

"Hiei there might be a way to bring you back to life." Hiei stood in front of the toddler ruler holding no expression on his face.

"I know Kurama mentioned it what is it?" He asked firmly.

"We can bring you back only if… you become a human." (Thank you Yodai Hiro for the idea!)

Hiei's breath caught humans were the one thing he loathed the most now he would have to become one?'

"Will you do it?" Kurama looked from the spirit world ruler to his friend trying to figure out what was going to happen but alas nothing was shown.

"Let me think." Then Hiei started to walk out of the room. That defiantly did not go the way Kurama would have liked.

Before Kurama followed him turned a sudden question in his mind, "Koenma would you think it would be alright to tell Ash about Hiei?"

Koenma sighed, "No it wouldn't considering that he might already come back I think is enough for right now. Before I really didn't even want you knowing about him but I should have known your Yoko self would pick him up."

Kurama put on a fake smile but inside he was a little upset that they couldn't tell Ash maybe if Koenma knew how depressed she was over him, maybe then he would understand.

"Give it time Kurama you never know something might come up." He was confused by the rulers words but nodded and made his way out even so.

MEANWHILE

Hiei had gone back to the living realm and sat unnoticed beside Ash just watching her read a book.

'A few more hours.' He thought

A/N: Ok did I not tell you this chapter would be long? Well I liked it and next chapter… oh here's the preview

_**IMPORTANT**_: If anyone wants to guess at what they think will happen next you can I think everyone should just for fun and maybe you'll get it right.

What is Hiei planning to do to Ash?

Why is Kianna pulling Ash away from them?

Did Yusuke and Kuwabara figure it out also? (I feel like I'm neglecting them.)

What is Hiei's decision going to be?

Also the song I'm putting in from Stain is called… never mind I'll make it a surprise.

6


	13. So Far Away

Hey everyone I'm going to cut having a long A/N and just get onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or 'So Far Away' by Staind

Chapter 13: So Far Away

(I highly advise that people read the lyrics to this song because it's absolutely awesome simply put.Oh and tell me what you thought of the song i picked out MYSELF i might add.)

Night had come again Hiei stood by Ash's sleeping form thinking about what to say and how to tell her he was coming back.

He reached out and went threw her hand instantly transporting them to the first scene he had brought her to, the windy hill in Makai.

"Hiei!" Ash said happily going up to him and hugging him tight. "You helped me earlier today didn't you?" She was so full of life it broke Hiei to see her like this and know what he had done before.

"What's wrong?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I need to talk to you." He looked away unable to meet her gaze, "It's important."

**This is my life**

**It's not what it was before**

**All these feelings I've shared**

**And these are my dreams**

**That I've never lived before**

**Somebody shake me 'cause I**

**I must be sleeping**.

"Sure what's it about?" She asked looking at him slightly confused.

He looked up at Ash, his Koi and was reminded of his cruel reality. "I'm sorry Ash I didn't mean to hurt you so much." He admitted.

She knew exactly what he meant and her eyes started to tear over, she reached to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. "I knew you didn't mean it Hiei I love you!"

He wrapped his arms around her, "I love you to Ash."

He said the words and he meant them with all his life (ok somewhat life.) but something felt wrong or off like he should be the one saying these words not responding to them like always.

Even when he spilled what soul he had to the girl he loved so much he still couldn't do everything he wanted to do. (That's sad right there and if you don't think so then... sticks tounge out

**Now that we're here so far away**

**All the struggle we thought was in vain**

**All the mistakes, one life contained**

**They all finally start to go away**

**Now that we're here, it's so far away**

**And I feel like I can face that day**

**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed**

**To be the person that I am today**

The two sat together now Hiei behind Ash his arms wrapped around her afraid that if he let go she would disappear forever.

"You know we're not really bound forever?" Ash finally said breaking the silence. "I know." Hiei sighed, "It's one of those things I have to live with everyday."

I have something else I have to tell you Ash." He said. Her head turned slightly showing that she was listening.

"I've been given the chance to come back to life again." She turned suddenly, "That's great Hiei! Are you going to do it?" Only then did she realize how dumb that sounded.

**These are my words**

**That I've never shown before**

**Somebody shake me 'cause I**

**I must be sleeping**

"Although if I come back it means I'll have to become a human."

"You hate humans." She said realizing the predicament.

"I know."

**Now that we're here so far away**

**All the struggle we thought was in vain**

**All the mistakes, one life contained**

**They all finally start to go away**

**Now that we're here, it's so far away**

**And I feel like I can face that day**

**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed**

**To be the person that I am today**

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

Hiei stayed silent sure of his decision and sure that she might not like it, but he had his reasons and they would be left unsaid for the time being.

**I'm so afraid of waking**

**Please don't shake me**

**Afraid of waking**

**Please don't shake me**

"…So?" She asked becoming a bit agitated at being left unanswered.

"I've decided that I'm…"

**Now that we're here so far away**

**All the struggle we thought was in vain**

**All the mistakes, one life contained**

**They all finally start to go away**

**Now that we're here, it's so far away**

**And I feel like I can face that day**

**I can forgive and I'm not ashamed**

**To be the person that I am today**

A/N: Am I evil or WHAT? Anyway review me saying what you think Hiei will do and what you thought of the song I chose!

Also I think in the end of the story I'm going to do another song by Stain but I'm not going to tell which one!

**ALSO IMPOTANT**: I started a new HieiOC fiction it's called 'Changing Decisions' and I think it's coming along good! (For 2 chapters.)


	14. Christmas time part:1

Hey everyone this is the newest chapter to the story I have nothing to say so let's gert on with the story!

Chapter 14: Christmas part: 1

(there are three parts so get ready for it! that sounded kind of gay.) (By the way 'gay' is jsut my word i uuse it for everything lol.)

"I'm going to become human." Hiei finished honestly surprised that those words came out of his mouth Ash turned to him tears threatening to fall from her face.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to do anything you would regret or wouldn't like doing." She stated.

Hiei sighed slightly at her concern. "As long as I come back to you it doesn't matter."

(THAT SOUNDED COMPLETELY OOC!)

The tears started falling from her face as she hugged him, "I'm so happy Hiei!" She said.

In his mind Hiei had known all along that she would act this way. It was concern one of the major reasons why he had decided to come back, 'to make her happy.'

The other reason was just so he could be with her.

"I have to leave." Hiei stated causing Ash to become serious again. "Why so soon we never get to spend time together." Hiei sighed enough for her to hear.

He looked at her for once and probably the last time in his life with glassy eyes. He raised a hand and wiped her tears away.

"Dawn is approaching." He looked into her face that now held sadness and he hated it.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I hate it when you cry?"

"At least once more." (From Pirates of the Caribbean I know.) She said taking his arm and keeping it touching her cheek.

"Fine I hate it when you cry, especially when I can do nothing to stop it."

For some reason this supposed-to-be short meeting was turning into a emotional state for both of them that felt like it would be the last time they ever spoke to each other.

(I want to let everyone know that writing this is VERY emotional because of what's going on and what WILL happen!)

Hiei moved his head to the back of her head entangling his hand in her soft black hair.

(If I'm wrong on her looks someone tell me ASAP because at this present time I have NO idea what Ash looks like!)

Slowly he moved them closer to each other until finally their lips touched in a soft but passionate kiss that both wished would never end.

(Okay sorry for all the little interruptions but… I thought writing these types of things was hard to do in a Yaoi story? THAT was hard to write man as hard as it is to believe!)

Hiei had never said goodbye to Ash in one of there dreams and he didn't want to start now so while they stayed together Hiei pulled out of her mind instantly being blinded by the early dawns sunrise.

After a moment of silence Kianna came hurtling into the room and started shaking Ash awake.

Hiei made a mental note to hurt Kianna when he came back for disturbing his loves sleep.

Before he could listen in on Kianna and Ash's soon-to-be conversation Kurama cupped his hand over the fire demon's mouth and pulled him out of the room.

'What took you so long I was up all night?' Kurama asked halfway concerned.

"It took me a while to really pull myself out of it." Hiei explained disregarding that Kurama was talking telepathically when besides Ash and Kianna they were the only ones in the house.

They entered into the living room and instantly Hiei was proven wrong, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the couch laughing their heads off.

"Why are they laughing like that?" Hiei asked although he was kind of hesitant about finding out the answer.

'I have no idea.' Hiei just stood and observed hoping to find out.

"What would he do if he knew what we did?" Yusuke asked trying to catch his breath.

"Probably kill us, I should have kept it and used it though." Kuwabara answered leaving Hiei in the dark about what or who they were talking about.

Okay thinking about it fully it didn't surprise him that the two baka's were laughing over something that really made no sense, he rolled his eyes and followed Kurama out the front door.

"Why did you pull me out of there so soon?" Hiei asked as they walked around the perimeter of the temple.

"Koenma contacted me." Kurama said shivering a bit as a gust of wind blew threw the trees.

(I don't know what season it is in this story so I'm changing it to about mid-December for reasons you will see later, don't you just hate my little cliffhangers?)

Hiei looked at the rustling tree's to him the new winter's breeze meant nothing to him it only went threw him.

He could no longer feel the chill of winter's wind or the warmth of the sun when it hit his back.

Sure he was on Earth again but what was being back if he couldn't even feel the sun's rays that used to be so comforting to him?

He was back true but he was missing his true body, his soul, and his heart.

This thing… this thing he called life meant nothing to him if he couldn't even feel that one true sensation of love to the second person who he ever loved who ever accepted him. (The first being Yukina of coarse.)

(By the way I have to say that was REALLY emotional to me! Since I already wrote the next two chapters I know what happens and it makes me get all… crying and stuff!)

"He said it's time for you to become human." Kurama finished bringing him back to reality.

He now knew what he had to do, what he was going to do, just for Ash.

"Kurama I need your help before I become human." Hiei stated the look of wheels turning in his mind clearly visible in his eyes.

"Anything." Kurama replied with a smile.

A/N: I'm leaving it there!… Okay no I'm not I have to good of an idea to do that to everyone!

(Now the following facts may not be true but I need them for this to work!)

"A Yoko's hair is of pure silver correct?" Hiei asked as the two walked around the edge of the temple again.

"If used in the right way yes." Hiei smirked, "Then I need you to turn into Yoko and give me a few of your hairs."

"Why?" Hiei's look darkened, "You will see when the time is right." Kurama sighed but complied to his friends wishes by turning into Yoko, giving him the hair, then turning back into a human.

"Now." Hiei took in his breath already regretting what he was about to say. "Kurama I need you to do the impossible."

"Hiei nothing is really impossible-." He broke in

"I need you to make me cry." Kurama's eyes widened.

"Now THAT is impossible." He sighed, "But I shall try my hardest."

IN THE TEMPLE

"You did what?" Ash shrieked hearing the news from Yusuke and Kuwabra.

"It wasn't doing any use and we were bored! It doesn't matter though." Kuwabra explained crossing his arms in satisfaction.

Ash rubbed her temples at the two's stupidity, but before she could answer Botan popped in out of no where.

"Ash we have major issues come on!" She shrieked patting a place on her floating oar. "What kind of issues?" Her and Yusuke asked simultaneously. (Wow that was a big word!)

"It's December 21st and we haven't done Christmas shopping!" She shrieked again.

"Oh no I have to get something for Kayko!"

"I have to get something for my beautiful Yukina!" Both boys almost shouted starting to get up.

"NO! You both set up the tree and everything you can shop later!" Ash got on Botan's oar and they disappeared just as fast as she had come.

The two boys started getting everything out. "Remind me again why we listen to her?" Yusuke asked opening the box that held the Christmas tree in it.

"Because she's scary." Kuwabara answered shortly. (actually that's true she scares me.)

A/N: FINALLY! Done now I know that writing chapters that revolve around Christmas are my favorite to do! Anyways I think that made up for how long it took me to update this story ne? Whatever review this chapter and _**PLEASE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTIONS BELLOW!**_

**1.)What Yusuke and Kuwabara do? (Hint: Notice that Hiei doesn't have his katana.)**

**2.) What is Hiei going to get/do for Ash for Christmas? (Hint: think of what silver is usually made into.)**

**3.) Do Yusuke and Kuwabra have brains at all? (Hint: When you read what they did it will DEFINATLY support this answer!)**


	15. Christmas time part: 2

Hello everyone okay I am finally getting around to the next chapter!

Everyone's guesses were some what right but only one person had them almost perfect but as you all know being me I didn't remember who it was sorry again!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH if I ever did I would own the world! AND A FISH! (Stantonluver I TOLD you I would own a fish!)

Chapter 15: Christmas part: 2

Hiei and Kurama sat in Hiei's body room about a half hour later. (If confused reread chapter 2.)

Two black tear gems that showed red when hit with sunlight sat in front of Hiei. Hiei picked up one tear gem and threw it to Kurama who of coarse instinctively caught it.

"Destroy it." He ordered.

"What will you do with the other one?" Kurama questioned.

Hiei stood up and looked down at his friend that sat on the floor. "I told you, when the time is right." With that said he flitted from view leaving Kurama alone in the room.

WITH ASH

Ash and Botan walked threw the cities mall many bags in their hands. Ash had done her shopping for everyone but one person.

She couldn't figure out what to get the one person she didn't buy for; Hiei. She knew he was coming back but she knew not of when but even so she still thought it was right to get him something.

Finally they passed a large store that made Ash smile to the maximum.

"Botan I'm going in there I'll meet you at the food court in a half hour." She stated pointing to the store.

"Okkie dookie then I have a few people I still need to get for!" With that she took off running down the crowed hall.

'Where does that girl get her energy?' Ash questioned shakeing her head and going into the store.

WITH HIEI

Hiei reappeared in the cities park and looked around for the one person he was searching for; Yukina.

Finally he spotted her sitting by the pond. 'She's a demon with a high sensing ability she should be able to sense me.' Hiei thought walking over to her.

"Yukina." She looked up for a moment then stood up suddenly when she saw Hiei.

"Hiei what's going on your dead?" She asked her hands over her mouth and concern as well as joy in her eyes.

"There's no time to explain I need you to help me with something very important." He started.

"Yes anything." He sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, he hated asking his own sister for this but it had to be done.

Before he asked an idea came to mind on what to get her.

"I need you to cry me two tear gems." Her look changed to confusion.

"Why?" He leaned closer to her and whispered his plan in her ear leaving out the part about needing his own tear gem.

"Oh for true love of coarse!" She closed her eyes and tear droplets dropped from her eyes becoming crystals as he caught the, in his hand.

(Remember when she was locked up I think it was Toguro told her that she should learn how to cry on demand so that's how she did it just thought you should know.)

"Thank you Yukina." He said turning to teleport away.

"You're welcome."

He looked back at his pure-hearted sister then brought himself to disappear faster then the normal eye could track.

WITH ASH

"Thank you so much." She said leaving the store with her purcuse ans geading to the food court to get Botan and head home.

She had found the perfect thing to get Hiei after she had heard what stupid thing Yusuke and Kuwabara had done.

BACK TO HIEI

"Kurama." Hiei said appearing behind the kitsune who was now helping Yusuke and Kuwabara put ornaments on the tree.

'yes?'

"Do you still have my tear?"

'yes."

"Can I have it?" Kurama smiled slightly.

'I don't know can you?' Hiei glared at him.

"Give me my tear before I am forced to hurt you fox." Kurama faced him that smile still on his face.

'With what you don't have your katana?'

Hiei looked down at his side seeing the empty spot that once had his katana safely strapped to his side.

"A sharp pointy object." (I know that was kind of OOC but it's a joke that only Stantonluver will understand sorry it made me laugh.)

Kurama finally got the tear out of his pocket and threw it to Hiei. 'Honestly I knew you would want it back.'

Hiei didn't respond, he needed to get to the Makai before Koenma found out what he was doing.

(I know I am being jumpy but I really don't want to go into detail of what happened.)

Two Days Later.

Hiei appeared in the living room, he had been gone for two days but now he was back with the items he wanted.

No one was in the room at this time but the holiday spirit filled the temple like it had never done before.

He took a small black box out of his cloak with the words…

'Yukina, my sister I love you, please forgive me for being in hiding, I can watch over you even if you cannot do the same. Please accept this gift and remember that I will always love you, the way a brother should love his sister.'

Engraved on it in silver.

The other gift he had saved for Ash would be given to her personally. Although he also set down a purple box with holes in the top of it, the word Kurama was written on it.

Hiei sighed in realization that now was his tie to be reformed.

'Koenma take me now before I change my mind.' Hiei ordered his eyes closed.

He slowly started to dissolve away, he knew he was being reformed into a human, finally all of him was gone.

Hiei snapped his eyes open at the first chance he got, he was in his own body again! But now it felt different in a way, he could no longer hear anyone's voices in the other room or sense when someone was coming.

He did however know that he still had his Jagan eye it just wasn't as powerful as it had been at one time.

He got up and got his cloak on rattling the pocket to make sure Ash's box was still inside. When he was finally positive with it all he opened the door and walked down the hall.

Everyone sat around the tree and everyone but Kurama gasped at first sight of him; Kuwabara and Yusuke started to inch away.

Only when he laid eyes on Kianna did he realize his Katana was no longer attached to him, "Where is my katana?" He asked… okay more like ordered.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara melted it down." (Now… do they have brains or not?) Hiei's eyes got wide at Kianna's words.

"You did what?" He asked uncomprehendingly

"They melted your katana down a few days ago because they got bored." Kianna explained in a little more detail.

"You did What?" He shouted stepping closer to the two cowering boys.

"Hiei your human now you can't kill them." Kurama said leaning on one hand.

"Quiet fox I may be human but that means I'm not on probation anymore which means I can kill them!" A evil smile spread across Hiei's face.

"Then by all means kill them." Yusuke and Kuwabara just about ran out the front door at the fox's words of compliance.

"No Hiei not right now sit down," Ash said patting the seat beside her. He gave a 'I'm planning both your painful deaths.' Look to the boys who were starting to calm down a bit.

He muttered a few cusses under his breath but still went and sat down beside Ash.

"I'm glad your back." She said softly leaning on him.

"Hn." Was all he could think to say, his words of love would be made clear in a moment's time.

"Well then let's open presents!" Yusuke said joyfully gigging under the tree.

'It took another another two days to be reformed… interesting.' Hiei thought to himself.

A/N: There done for now! Anyways what did you think of the chapter? I thought it was okay myself the next chapter is better I promise.

5


	16. Christmas time part: 3

Hello everybody… anybody wonder why I always say that? Anyways Sorry it took me so long to update this story I have other stories and I kind of got into them and forgot so… well I'm giving you the chapter now and that's all that matters!

Chapter 16: Christmas time part3

Everybody started to rummage threw the tree, everybody including Ash, Kurama, the two idiots, Yukina, Kayko, Kianna, and Botan.

Finally after a few minutes Hiei watched as Yukina took his gift. When a few tears were heard everyone stopped and looked at the ice demon.

She read the engraving aloud to everyone and Kurama inconspicuously smirked at Hiei. She opened the box and took the item inside, it was her older brother's tear gem he felt she should have it.

(Nobody get mad or anything at me for what I got Kurama it was the only thing I could think of at the time!)

Next came Kurama who had also taken Hiei's box, opening the lid his eyes went wide at what was inside.

Hiei already knew what was inside and so did everyone else when a silver blur jumped out towards Kurama.

"It's a fox kit!" Hiei smirked evilly at his odd sense of humor, he had chosen a kitsune because he felt that's what Kurama needed was a sidekick as cunning as him.

Hiei finally pulled Ash over to the windowsill while everyone else was distracted by the little kitsune.

"Ash," he started making up his words as he went, "I love you more then words can describe." Ash bit her top lip to suppress the tears that so wanted to fall.

"I'm… I'm not used to ningen customs but maybe this can explain itself." He took out the box and opened it up facing her.

She covered her mouth to stifle either a loud gasp or a shriek, inside lay a ring. (I think it was Hieifan666 who figured this out… how I don't know but they did!)

It was pure silver with three gems on it two blue on the outside and a black one in the middle.

"The silver is made from Yoko hairs formed into silver." Ash cut in, "and the gems are amethyst and onyx right?"

Hiei smirked, "No koi, in the Makai there is a type of demon called Koorime, when they cry there tears become these stones, tear gems." He pointed to the two blue on the outside.

"Then what's the middle one?"

"I am… was a Koorime as I think I told you before, but I was of fire not ice when I cried the tears become these stones. I cried this stone for you Ash because I realized that I will never be able to do anything demons get to do with you like show you the Makai."

Ash held her tears back she refused to cry in front of him but came forward hugging and kissing him, then she took the ring and put it on her ring finger."

"It's made for you and you alone." He finished as Ash went to the tree and came back carrying a long narrow box.

"I got something for you to but it's not nearly as good as what you made me." She explained as he smirked and opened the box.

Inside lay a brand knew katana, Hiei took it out and examined it over. The hilt was of fine leather for a better grip; the sheath had a red dragon going around it.

He unsheathed the blade being blinded for a moment as it caught the suns rays. Near the hilt of the blade was the words 'honor' written in Kanji.

"It's beautiful Ash!" He said sheathing it again.

"I-." Hiei cut her off

"No, I love you Ash." Before she could reply he took her into a soft, passionate kiss. They were finally broken by Yusuke's voice, "He's back les then an hour and yet he can still make out with Ash." Hiei stood up and walked over to the detective.

"Yusuke I may be human but I'm not deaf now if you don't shut your mouth somehow I will be forced to painfully do it for you." He explained the tone in his voice enough to scare Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room.

He let out a breath and went to the door, "By the way how did you come back?" Kuwabara asked peaking around the wall.

"That's none of your business." He went out the door and down onto into the middle of the temple's court.

"What does it feel like to be the one thing you despise most?" Came Kurama's voice from behind, he turned to see the red head walking toward him the little fox right beside him.

"I feel like I'm missing something."

"You'll get over it after a while." Kurama explained standing beside him and looking up into he endless blue sky.

"I don't know how to be human Kurama."

"Sure you do it's exactly like being a demon only you can't come in threw the window… or jump out of the window… and you can't kill anyone or go to the Makai." That made Hiei turn.

"Why?"

"Well just think what some demons would do if they knew you were a human they would be all over you trying to kill you and besides I doubt Koenma would let you."

"I hate this already."

"I figured you would at least you got what you came back for." He said walking away, when Hiei turned to look at him he saw Ash standing not far behind him.

Ash took her turn up to the used-to-be fire demon and smiled at him, "You know it doesn't matter if your demon or human."

Hiei's P.O.V

I didn't understand it why was everyone trying to change my opinion? Sure I loathed Humans more then anything else in all the three worlds but they didn't have to remind me of it.

I got what I wanted, now what, what purpose did I have here… maybe just to be with her I don't know and I probably never will but I will still try and find some meaning for myself to be human if it kills me.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Ash stated a smile brightening her face. It was almost impossible to believe that she had tried to commit suicide only a few days back.

"Our school was holding a Christmas Dance tonight I think we should go, it would be fun!" She explained I didn't exactly like the idea of being in a room full of ningens but I felt I needed to do this for her.

"I'll only go if everyone else goes." Yes I would go but if I was going down I would bring all of them down with me!

"Okay then let's go ask them!" She grabbed my hand sudden heat flowing threw my arm, I wonder if my touch always felt like this?

Even so we ran back into the house were everyone sat around either talking or messing with something they had been given.

"Hey guys I have a question!" Ash shouted which quickly shut everyone up effectively. "Kurama and my school is holding a Christmas Dance anyone want to go?" She explained.

A few nods went around the room and Yusuke stood up I had to wonder why he always had to be the leader or the spokesperson of all of us.

"Yeah of coarse we'll go!"

So after about ten minutes of talking about it, it was decided that we would all go at 6 and seeing as it was something we all had to dress up formal to we had to start and get ready for now.

I was starting to have a bad feeling about all of this.

A/N: I absolutely love doing chapters like this! Well what did everyone think? Please review!


	17. School dance going to end bad

I REALLY want to get on with this chapter so I will cut the authors note and just start the chapter!

Chapter 17: The School Dance.

Hiei's P.O.V

It was 5:30 everyone was just about ready to go all the guys were dressed up in nice black tuxes they had even somehow gotten me into one to and I despised them all for it.

But of coarse no matter how much they told me I couldn't I ignored them, I was bringing my new katana weather they liked it or not!

All the guys sat out in the living room waiting for the girls to come out when they finally did they came out one by one.

(Okay so sue me I'm not one to go all out when it comes to describing so make up what they look like bassed on what I'm giving you.)

Botan first and honestly I wasn't all that surprised she wore a bright pink long dress with her hair tied up someway.

Kayko wore a darker blue dress with her hair curled at the end.

Kianna wore a lighter blue shorter dress with what looked like some clear liquid that made her natural blue lips look like lipstick. (aka: lipgloss.)

Yukina had her hair braided down her back with also a light blue dress with mixtures of green in it.

Ash was last and had to be pushed out of the hallway her hands still covering her face in embarrassment.

Her hair was brushed out until it was silky smooth black and wore a red dress with black flowers printed down the side. Red eyeliner covered her eyes giving her a fiery look to her; and some sparkles on her neck.

I didn't understand why she covered herself so forcefully I thought she looked pretty and apparently so did everyone else by the way they applauded her when she entered, I was about ready to decapitate every one of them.

Almost everyone had been paired up with their obvious person Yusuke with Kayko.

Kuwabara with my sister even though it took a lot of persuading on the fox's part to even halfway convince me he wasn't going to do anything to her and still I didn't believe him.

The fox was with that… evil water demon Kianna I didn't know why he liked her she was just… she gave off a bad vibe. (Bad juju as I call it.)

And of coarse I was with my koi, Ash and I would have it no other way. Botan was the only one left we were going to invite Koenma for her or something but finally we decided against it and just decided she could find someone there.

"Everyone really to go?" Botan asked skipping to the door no it wasn't obvious at all that she was exited about going.

Everyone said there normal 'yes' or 'yea' and my 'hn' of coarse and we were off I could already tell it was going to be a long night.

-

When we finally got there before we entered I looked at Ash and noticed the redness in her face and the heat in her body when I took her hand.

"Don't be so nervous." I said knowing fire demons and coming to the conclusion of how she was feeling.

"I can't help it." She answered more redness going into her cheeks.

"But you look… pretty there's no need to be nervous." Yes by now I was really surprised of the things I found myself saying.

We walked threw the double doors into the crowded room full of nicely dressed kids some dancing and others just standing around.

Everyone went off in different directions Kayko dragged Yusuke out to the dance floor and Kuwabara practically had to pick Yukina up to bring her onto the dance floor.

As for Botan she instantly found some people to annoy, "What do you want to do?" Ash asked looking around joy evident in her eyes I was glad she was enjoying herself.

"Anything you want." I replied.

"I think we should wait on dancing for now it's kind of crowded." She said pulling me over to a almost empty wall.

We stood there for a few moments hand in hand just watching the other people dance the night away.

Sure the night was flying by and we weren't really doing anything but I was perfectly fine just standing here enjoying having my koi here.

"Hello Ash." Called a girl waling over to us I looked over at the approaching voice.

It was a girl and her friend the one who had called had light almost white hair and brown eyes and wore a tight white dress.

The other had curly brunet hair with cream eyes and wore a tight green dress.

"It's been a while Ash I never thought I would find you at something like this." Said the blonde. Ash immediately let go of my hand but was hesitant to answer.

"Why is that Marie?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. "Well you've been so distant from everyone the last few weeks I never thought you would be somewhere so populated." Ash didn't answer them and I was starting to wonder who they were.

"Weren't you supposed to go to a mental home for some reason?" Asked the brunet, I was confused and if they didn't stop there talk and just walk away I might just have my first kills on my new katana.

"No I wasn't Rin." She finally answered.

Marie bent her head to one side and instantly took her hand examining the ring I had made her. "You have it on the wrong finger." She stated so sure of herself.

"No I don't."

"That's your ring finger where you put the ring that says your married your not married." She explained.

"Doesn't matter I'm close enough." I was now glad she was at least putting up some sort of a fight.

"To who this guy?" Rin asked nodding to me I glared at her my hand just itching closer to the hilt of my sword.

"Yes now go away!" She ordered.

"What's his name?"

"It's Hiei now go-." "I didn't ask you Ash so shut up." She said slapping Ash and turning back to me.

Oh yes she had just dug her grave now I would fill it I started to draw out my katana but Ash was quick enough to catch me. "Hiei no please don't kill." She pleaded of me grabbing onto my arm.

I starred at them until I felt like I could burn a whole threw there very head but still put the blade back down into it never taking my eyes off of them.

"Whatever it's an ugly ring anyway let's go Rin." Marie said as both of them turned and walked back into the crowd.

It wasn't until they were out of sight that I realized Ash had never let go of my arm. I turned to her and looked at her, she met my gaze and put her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want to dance now?" She asked I continued to look at her before answering.

"If you want to." She leaned up and smiled at me then brought me out into the midst of the dance floor.

At first I thought she just had really good timing until I looked up at the stage and saw Yusuke up at the stage requesting a song he met my look for a second and I knew he was doing it for me… why I didn't know.

The song started and it turned out to be a slow song Ash leaned up against me putting her head back on my shoulder as we moved with the music.

(Every time I listen to this song I for some reason think of this story so I am going to put it on here if you have any questions review it to me or e-mail it to me.)

(It's called Zoe Jane by Stained.)

Well I want you to notice

To notice when I'm not around

No that your eyes see straight threw me

And speak to me without a sound

Ash tightened her grip on me like if she let go for one second I would just go away and leave her there, she should know better I would never do that.

I want to hold you

Protect you from all the things I've already endured

I want to show you

Show you all the things that this life has in store for you

I'll always love you

The way that a father should love his daughter

Listening to the song as we moved I had to say it really did send a message to me it showed our relationship in a way.

Like I try and do all these things for her so that she won't have to make the same mistakes I did.

When I walked out this morning

I cried as I walked to the door

I cried about how long I'd be away for

I cried about leaving you all alone

I took a hold around her to leaning against her letting everything else in the room just fade off into nothing, I didn't want this moment to end and I knew she didn't either.

I want to hold you

Protect you from all the things I've already endured

I want to show you

Show you all the things that this life has in store for you

I'll always love you

The way that a father should love his daughter

Sweet Zoe Jane

Sweet Zoe Jane

I had to admit the song fit perfectly it was hard to really describe it just had some sort of good feel to it. I... enjoyed listening to it and something in my mind told me that i should listen to it again.

So I wanted to say this

'Cause I wouldn't know where to begin

To explain to you what I have bee threw

To explain where your Daddy has been

So I want to hold you

Protect you from all of the things I've already endured

And I want to show you

Show you all the things that this life has in store for you

And I'll always love you

The way that a father should love his daughter

By the end of it I pulled back from her and looked into her dark almost black eyes, "You know what I'm going to say." I said a smirk going across my face she smiled, "Yes and I love you to."

Sweet Zoe Jane

Sweet Zoe Jane

Just as it ended I felt Ash starting to go threw me, we both drew back and I looked at myself I was slowly disappearing.

Dammit Koenma never said I had a time limit! I would defiantly be killing him when or if I got there.

"Hiei?" She asked sorrow in her eyes it was almost to hard to even look at. "Don't leave me again." She said I wanted to fight it but my energy was draining from me until darkness consumed me completely.

A/N: I love happy endings… wait that wasn't happy… WHAT'S GOING ON? Oh wait I know what's going on and what will happen here's a preview!

PREVIEW:

I floated there in blackness with Koenma standing right in front of me his hands folded behind his back.

"I'm sorry Hiei." Now I REALLY didn't want to know what he was going to say.

"I'm sorry but you have to be sent back to the Rekai for eternity."


	18. again

Hello everyone now I'm sorry it took so long to update this story and I know everyone wanted it up well I've been having a lot of trouble with what story is what and what place I'm at. Basically I remember writing something but it's not in any of my disks or anything!

Anyway enough about my problems I know that's what you all want!

Chapter 19: Again

Darkness surrounded my vision for a while before it cleared a bit and a figure of Koenma appeared in front of me.

It took all in my power not to go forward and kill the little prince.

"What's going on Koenma?" I asked barely able to keep my composure. "Well it seems the papers I sent in for you to become human were denied." I was afraid of what he was going to say next.

(Oh by the way I changed the story a little bit from the preview just so you know.)

"I'm sorry Hiei." Now I REALLY didn't want to know what he was going to say.

"but you have to be sent back to the Rekai for eternity." My eyes widened and my mouth almost dropped/ After all of that I was really going to be sent back to the Rekai?

How did this happen why was I sent back if I was never approved. I would have much rather have stayed a spirit in the human world then go back for less then a day just top be taken from Ash all over again.

After a moment a smile grew on his face and I couldn't contain myself I WANTED to kill the prince now what right did he have smiling at this?

"I'm kidding you're being sent back to the ningenkai." He said laughing a bit. So it was a joke… oh who cares I still wanted to kill him for even trying something like that!

"If that was a joke then why did you bring me here?" I almost shouted at him causing him to gain control of his laughter but a smile was still plastered to his face.

"Well I've been watching you since you became human and I noticed that you really have changed you went from a mass murderer to someone who found love." By this time I was barely listening to him.

"So because you have been this way I am doing something special for you." I listened intently to him now.

"I am going to send you back but this time you will be a demon like you were before." I was being allowed to be a demon again I would be able to be with Ash and everyone else.

I was at this time feeling a sensation I had taken for granted when I was a demon. Then I never thought I would become human when I did I saw how different it was and noticed everything from before.

"Now before anything happens in the ningenkai you had better get back." Koenma advised as his form slowly died away and I was left in darkness.

Normal P.O.V

Hiei's eyes snapped open and found himself back at the temple. He got up from were he was laying only to notice Ash sleeping right beside the bed.

"She's been there all night." Came Kurama's voice from the other side of the room. Hiei looked over and met his emerald eyes.

Hiei looked down again before getting up and putting his clock on, "So what happened everyone freaked out?" Kurama questioned

"I'm a demon again."

"I knew that your ki went up and your temperature went up to about 150 early this morning I could tell but how?"

"Koenma saw how I acted as a human and decided to bring me back as a demon." Hiei explained as they opened the door to the room.

Instantly the silver fox kit was beside Kurama following him down the hall, "Did you ever give him a name?" Hiei asked looking down at the kit he had gotten him.

"Yes I named him Ginsei it fits him well." He explained picking the kit up and petting his silky silver hair.

(If anyone doesn't know Ginsei means 'made of silver'.)

When they went out into the living room Yusuke instantly looked up, "Hey Hiei's back! So what happened?" He asked as Kuwabara piped up to.

"None of yhour business detective but I should tell you I'm a demon again so I will be getting both of you for what you did to my katana."

Both boys instantly drew back as he shot them a glare that promised their slow deaths.

A/N: _**IMPORTANT**_: I know super short but I need idea's as to what will happen next. HEY you all owe me for bringing Hiei back as a demon so I expect idea's no matter what please!


	19. decide the fate of this story!

Now i'm sorry for another A/N so quick but YOU ALL will decide the fate of this story in a VERY IMPORTANT poll

I will make this short so please read the question and answer!

Questions: Do you think i should make this story a trilogy and make another plot or end it?

1.) please continue

2.) Please end it

**_NOW PLEASE REVIEW ME TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK AND GIVE ME A REASON FOR IT!_**


	20. Mission

Okay everyone I guess since I got so many people say to continue I suppose I HAVE to continue to make all of you happy!

Thanks to all my reviewers who told me to continue I think I only got one person who told me to end it and even then they didn't say it! (Confusing I know.)

Anyway here is the next chapter!

Chapter… okay I forgot: Mission

Ash awoke from her restless slumber the next morning, looking up she found that the spot Hiei had been laid on was gone completely. It took her a moment to remember the incidents of the previous night but when she did she stood up and went out of the room.

Walking out into the living room she found Yusuke and Kuwabara sitting on the couch, "where is Hiei?" She asked walking out into the living room.

"How should we know?" Yusuke asked.

"Did he come out here?" She asked, "Yeah." She shook her head at them finding they wouldn't prove any help and went outside into the bright sunshine.

Looking around it only took her a moment to lay eyes on the black figure standing on the low temple wall. "Hiei!" She called running over to him as he turned towards her and got down off the ledge.

Instantly as she reached him she took him in a hug refusing to let go, "I wasn't gone that long." He said as she pulled back a bit to look at him, "No but you scared the shit out of all of us!" She scolded.

"Wait a minute." She blinked her eyes a few times until it hit her, "you're a demon again." She said finally coming to the conclusion.

"And you still can't sense a demon if there right in front of you." She smirked at him, "well you haven't been here to teach me."

"Hn you should have let Kurama teach you." Her smile faded some, "How did you know that he wanted to train me?"

"That's not your business." He said simply.

"Where's Kurama anyway?" She asked pulling back some and looking around, "he went to school already."

"Oh no I got to go to school how late am I?" She asked starting to get frantic, "not very I would say about an hour or so." He said as she ran back into the house to grab her stuff then back out.

"I have to go before I'm even more late I'll see you later Hiei." She said giving him a light kiss then starting off.

Before she could go any further Hiei grabbed her wrist, "I can help." Before she could protest any he transported to outside Kurama and her school.

"Thanks koi I really have to go." She said as he let her go and flitted to a branch in a nearby tree and waited till the end of the day.

Sadly just as he got settled he started disappearing again until he was gone and he reconfigured in Koenma's office. "What's going on?" He asked when he became solid again and found that Yusuke Kuwabara and Kurama were already there.

"I have a important mission for all of you!" Koenma said pushing two stacks of tall papers away. "Okay what is it?" Yusuke asked as Hiei walked forward.

"Ryu has escaped!" Everyone but Hiei's eyes went wide, "how?" Kuwabara asked. "We have no idea a guard went down the prison hallway and found his captors unconscious and him gone." The prince explained.

"We think he will be going after Kianna and Ash again your mission is to keep both of them safe and get Ryu back here."

Hiei looked up at Kurama's face to find fright written all across his face, obviously he was worried about this whole situation considering Kianna was involved.

Hiei's P.O.V

I looked back forward a small smirk appearing across my face the others had better not leave Kianna with me then.

If so I would gladly give her over to Ryu only to see her suffer. Why did I hold such a grudge against Kurama's love anyways?

I guess I just can't trust anyone who used to be against us… then again Ash was against us to but that was against her will.

Then it hit me Ash she was left alone in the school!

A/N: **_IMPORTANT PLEASE READ ALL OF IT:_** Super short but I am leaving it here so I can make the trilogy story I don't know what I'm going to call it yet so if anyone has any idea's please feel free to tell me them and I shall pick one!


End file.
